


Bound Hearts

by Bradlington



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradlington/pseuds/Bradlington
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 36 of Citrus (watch out, spoilers!). Starts off with Yuzu being encouraged by her mother to chase what she loves and eventually turns to some wholesome smut between Mei and Yuzu because I just want my babies to be happy. If you're looking for that smut, just skip to Part 3 :P





	1. Point of No Return

_…I’ve fallen so hard for you that I’ve reached a point of no return…this is the final answer that I have chosen, for your sake…_  


She read the lines.  


_…but even if our hearts stay apart, I am still extremely grateful…_  


She let her eyes wander the letter until tears blurred the words to incomprehensibility. Until they fell from her cheeks and stained the page dark.  


_…Thank you, Yuzu…Goodbye…_  


Was this really how it was to end? With nothing more than a note and the ghost of Mei haunting her bed, her skin, her lips? It was too much. After all this time, after every inch that they’d fought for to become closer, she was just… gone. Yuzu clutched the letter to her chest, bent over as if to absorb it into her skin, her heart. If this was love, she didn’t want it.  


“Honey?” A timid knock at the door followed and Yuzu’s mother opened the door, peeked around the corner.  


“Is everything…?” The words died in her mouth as her eyes lighted on the form of her daughter, curled up on the bed. She rushed to her side. “Yuzu what’s wrong?”  


“Hey… Mom. I’m alright, really.” Yuzu attempted a feeble smile and sat up, tried without much success to wipe away the tears with her sleeve. The smile quickly faltered as she crumpled the letter and tossed it to the floor. “Or at least, I’ll be alright… someday.” Her throat tightened with the words.  


Her mother pressed a palm to her cheek. “It’s alright to hurt sometimes. Cry, even.” She tilted her head and smiled gently.  


Yuzu melted at her touch, gave up the fight against the tears and fell into her arms. Her mother pulled her close, held and cradled her like she had so many years ago. Minutes felt like hours to Yuzu as she cried uncontrollably, let the sobs wrack her body until it seemed the tears had run dry and she was reduced to quiet whimpers, hiccups. Her mother didn’t say anything, only held her close.  


After a time, Yuzu pulled away and looked up with puffy, red eyes at her mom.  


“Thanks, Mom.” She smiled, took a deep, wavering breath. “I needed that.”  


“I know, baby,” her mother cooed and brushed away the hair stuck to her wet cheeks. “Now am I going to hear what’s going on with you, or are you going to keep me in suspense?”  


Yuzu laughed nervously. “I’m not so sure you want to hear it.”  


“What makes you think that?”  


“I just… do.” Yuzu’s eyes fell to the crumpled paper. Her fingers clenched the sheets. The same sheets she’d shared with Mei. It made her want to cry again.  


“Yuzu.” Her mother leaned over, searched her face with concerned eyes. “I’m worried about you. Is this about Mei? I know it’s been hard ever since she left, but you’ll get to see—”  


“No,” Yuzu interrupted, a sudden hardness to her voice. “I won’t get to see her again.”  


Her mother sat back, surprised. “I know you occasionally didn’t get along well together, but I didn’t think things were that bad between you that you wouldn’t want to see her again.”  


“It’s not that…” Yuzu’s chest tightened, and she felt them come again; the tears. “I want… I want to see her again, but I can’t.” She pulled her legs into her chest and buried her face in her knees.  


“Hey.” Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders as they began to shake with sobs again. “Hey, hey,” she whispered, trying to pull her daughter back. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”  


“Mom.” She looked up, wiped the tears away fiercely. “Can people make themselves fall out of love as easily as they fall into it? If it’s the wrong person? Or the wrong place? Time?”  


She considered the question. Birds flitted in the trees just outside the window, sang happily, in blissful oblivion, as they chased one another from branch to branch. It seemed altogether a much too beautiful day. Running her fingers through Yuzu’s hair, she started speaking, paused, looked to the side thoughtfully before beginning again.  


“I don’t think we can,” she said slowly. “It’s just not that easy. If it were, then there wouldn’t be so many songs, or movies, or books, or plays about heartbreak out there, would there be? But that’s a part of what makes love so exciting, I think. It’s not necessarily something we can control. It pulls us places we never thought we’d go. Makes us do crazy things that we’d otherwise never do. Just look at your father and me.” She smiled warmly, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “He’s not the kind of man someone chooses to fall in love with.”  


Yuzu laughed despite herself. “I suppose not.” The smile quickly faded again as her eyes went back to the crumpled letter.  


Her mother waited patiently.  


“Mom, I…” She bit her lip, clutched at the ring at her neck.  


“I love her. And not like a sister loves a sister, but like how you love Sho.” Yuzu didn’t dare look over at her mother’s expression. She was sure it couldn’t be a good one. “That letter was from her. And she said…” She paused and sighed, clenched her eyes shut. “That she can never see me again because of her getting engaged and taking up her family responsibilities. I knew things couldn’t ever end up how I wanted between us, but what else could I do but hope for something… I don’t know, better? And how could she just walk out like this? I didn’t even get to say goodbye. She just took her ring and left this—this stupid _letter_.” The words rushed from her mouth and she gasped for breath, suddenly finding the letter in her hands again only to be thrown across the room.  


“I just don’t know what to do! I didn’t choose this… I didn’t…” She fought back the tears again. She wouldn’t cry anymore, not today.  


Yuzu paused long enough to finally spare a glance at her mother. Her face melded from one expression to another, unable, it seemed, to decide on a single one. What looked like surprise, maybe horror? Sadness. Confusion. And finally, a softer expression. Loving, a tender understanding.  


“So, when Mei was asking me about love, she meant with…” Her hand flew to her mouth. “Oh.” She looked to her daughter.  


Yuzu smiled helplessly, then her face lit up at the realization of her mother’s words. “Mei asked you about love? What’d she say? What’d she ask?” she demanded, suddenly inches from her face.  


“Oh no, missy, that was between Mei and me.” She stiff-armed her eager daughter, looked thoughtfully out the window. “And this means… my idea to get you both this bed… and when I told you to take baths together…” Her eyes flitted to Yuzu.  


Yuzu’s face became beet red and her eyes grew wide. She reeled back, yanked the neck of her sweater up to cover her face. “I mean, it wasn’t like… you know, we didn’t… uh… I mean…” The words came out muffled from under the fabric of her shirt.  


“Nope! Nope! I don’t wanna hear it,” her mother insisted and pinched the bridge of her nose, shook her head and waved her daughter to silence with a hand.  


They sat—one in shock at what she’d just said, the other at what she’d just heard—both unsure of where to look.  


Yuzu played with the ring at her neck. _I’ll probably never wear this on my finger again_ , she thought wearily and wondered if she should just shut it away forever in her drawer, or even throw it out. _It’s too painful to see without Mei’s next to it._ She slipped the necklace off, held it dangling in front of her face as she considered what to do with it. Her jaw clenched as she reached a decision. Standing, she went to the window and slid it open. Yuzu balled the necklace in her hand and hesitated a moment, cherishing the cold touch of the metal on her skin one last time before winding up to launch it out the window.  


Her mother caught her hand in hers. Yuzu looked back in surprise. She gently unfurled her daughter’s fingers and lifted the necklace up, held the ring between thumb and forefinger.  


“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. Widening the necklace, she placed it over her daughter’s head and settled the ring over her heart. “Just like you and Mei.”  


Yuzu wrapped her fingers around the ring, kept her gaze to the floor. “You’re not… angry with me?”  


“Why would I be angry at my daughter for falling in love?” She smiled tenderly and lifted Yuzu’s chin. “Oh, Yuzu. You’ve always brought so much light wherever you go, and I know you’ve done the same for Mei. She’s changed since she’s been here, you know. Anyone who knows her can see it.”  


A smile played at the corner of Yuzu’s lips.  


“I can tell she loves you. Granted, I thought it was a different kind of love,” she said and laughed, brushed a hand through her daughter’s hair. “But she does. And I’m sure the decision she’s made wasn’t easy for her, but if you truly think she’s made the wrong one, then…” Her mother held her by the shoulders and fixed her with a serious gaze. “Then you have to chase after that love, or you’ll both regret it.”  


Yuzu’s face slowly brightened.  


“You really think so?”  


“Yes,” she reassured. “We can worry about the rest afterwards. Whatever you and Mei decide. And you and I are going to be having a _serious_ talk later about this business of sleeping in the same room as your crush without telling me.”  


Yuzu scratched the back of her neck, rocked back on the heels of her feet as she let out a bark of nervous laughter.  


“But enough of that for now.” Her mother patted her head and grabbed her by the shoulders, forced her out the door. “Go and follow your heart.”  


Yuzu turned and beamed a smile up at her mother. “Thanks, Mom.”  


She hugged Yuzu tightly. “I’ll always love you, no matter what.”  


And with that, Yuzu ran to the door and threw her shoes on, barely managing a goodbye as she flew out the door.


	2. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu rushes to find Mei and try to convince her out of her decision, but begins to doubt herself. Until the two come face to face.

Yuzu ran, breathless. A few stared while others looked on with concern at the girl flying past them, her expression stony, determined, her green eyes focused on the path ahead and nothing else. Everything fell away at the thought that she could see her again. _Mei._ The girl who could set her heart to racing with a look. A touch. A word.

 _There has to be a way,_ she thought.

An alarm signaling a nearing train began to blare and she stopped, jogged in place and scrambled to think of a plan while the train ambled across its tracks. She couldn’t just text Mei—no matter how painful it was for her, Yuzu knew Mei had meant it when she said goodbye in her letter. If she didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t be. No, Yuzu needed to get creative if she was going to find her. Who would know? Who would Mei care enough about to trust with her whereabouts? _Himeko!_ Yuzu snapped her fingers and dug out her phone, found the Student Council VP’s number and hastily dialed it. If anyone had any clue where Mei was, she would.

“Yuzu? What do you want?” Her voice was tinged with a hint of annoyance.

“Himeko!” The train finally passed and Yuzu darted across the tracks. “It’s about Mei. I need your help,” she panted into the phone.

“Mei?” A moment of hesitation. “She’s… um. She told me not to—”

“I don’t care!” Yuzu yelled. The midday sun beat down on her as she ran. More heads turned. She didn’t care. “Can you tell me where she’s at? I need to talk to her.”

A weighted silence. The girl wasn’t budging.

“Look—” Yuzu stopped, struggled to catch her breath. “I know we’ve never really gotten along. And I know you really care for Mei, but that’s why I called you, because you want what’s best for her. And—and maybe I’m not what’s best for her, but if we let her go like this, I know she’ll regret it the rest of her life. So can you… please? Help me.”

She leaned back, craned her neck to the sky and squeezed her eyes shut, praying the desperate words would reach her. It felt like an eternity passed before there was a resigned sigh on the other end of the line.

“If she ever asks, we never talked,” she said sternly. “Mei’s with her grandfather. He wanted to arrange some of the particulars of the marriage like dresses and catering today. If you go to his house now, you might be able to catch them before they leave for the day.”

“Thank you, thank you, thankyousomuch,” Yuzu chanted and pumped a triumphant fist. That was only a few bus stops away. She could be there in a few minutes if she hurried.

“Don’t mention it. And uh, good luck Yuzu.”

Yuzu smiled at the unexpected warmth. “Thanks.”

She hung up and took off for the bus. It took longer than she’d hoped, but eventually one stopped and she took a seat at the front, her mind in a jumble. Her leg bounced nervously and sunlight slanted through the windows, seeming to bake her thighs to the seat. She couldn’t tell if she was sweating because she was anxious or because of the unrelenting summer heat. _God, what am I doing?_

What would she do if the old man was with her? What if he tried to forbid them from talking? She set her lips in a hard line. It’s not like that had ever stopped them before, but now things were different. Yuzu couldn’t help but think of a thousand different ways the encounter could go horribly wrong.

Before she knew it, the bus was at Mei’s stop and she got off, walked the last few blocks in a daze. Mei’s grandfather’s mansion was intimidatingly large, and she stared up at it, slack-jawed, like she had the few other times she’d visited the Aihara estate. All traces of enthusiasm gone, she leaned against the gate and covered her face with a hand. _What am I doing, really?_ She slumped down to sit on the pavement. _Why am I always like this? I just run into everything headfirst and do all my thinking—if I think at all—later. I don’t even know what I want to say to her._

“Yuzu?”

Yuzu shot up. She knew that voice. Taking a deep breath, she turned to find Mei standing at the other side of the gate, the wind throwing her long, black hair over bare shoulders. Mei’s eyes were wide, almost scared, and her fingers gripped the front of her tank-top. Yuzu’s heart jumped to her throat and she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly going dry. She wondered exactly when their hearts had become so inextricably entangled—how Mei could make the rest of Yuzu’s world fall away until she was the only one left standing in it.

“Mei,” Yuzu breathed out.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu convinces Mei to talk one last time before she decides whether or not to get married to her fiance.

Mei’s expression quickly hardened. Her eyes took on the hollow, distant quality Yuzu knew all too well, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I…” Yuzu fumbled for words. She gripped the bars of the gate, her mind reeling. _This is the part where you say what needs to be said. This is the moment that you pull yourself together for once and show her what she really means to you. Think, you idiot!_ Instead, she found herself stuttering, starting with one word only to hastily cut herself off, start over again.

She paused and reached for the ring hanging from her neck. Taking a deep breath, she collected herself and fixed Mei with an intent gaze.

“Mei, I had to come see you bec—”

The front door of the house began to open and the two froze. Mei hastily gestured for Yuzu to hide in the bushes outside the gate as she turned to face her grandfather. Yuzu nodded and quickly obeyed, darted away and threw herself into the spiky greenery. It tore at her clothes and skin, but she bit her lip and kept her mouth shut, listening intently.

Once again Mei was protecting her. Yuzu chastised herself for being so careless and not sparing a thought as to what Mei’s grandfather would think of her unwelcome presence, especially when her wedding was coming up so soon.

“Mei. Are you ready to leave?” Her grandfather’s voice was aloof, cold as ice.

“Actually grandfather, I’m not feeling well today. Could I stay home? You can still make some of the preparations without me, can’t you?”

A snort. “It’ll be difficult to get you fitted for a dress without you there, but if you really think you can’t be there, we can save that for another day. Very well. I’ll get what I can done today and see you for dinner.”

Yuzu screwed her face up in disgust at the formality of their conversation. They didn’t sound like a grandfather and his granddaughter, but rather a couple of business partners making a negotiation. The gate slid open with a buzz and her grandfather strode past. Yuzu waited until he was nearly out of sight before she made a run for the gate as it shuddered closed.

Mei waited for her on the other side.

The two regarded each other for a time, neither knowing quite what to say, before a timid smile tugged at a corner of Mei’s mouth.

“You’re a mess,” she commented, and Yuzu looked down at her clothing. She was covered in twigs and leaves; her hair in particular was in sore need of a brush, and she flinched when she tried without success to remove a few of the twigs from the blonde strands.

“Come inside and get cleaned up at least,” Mei said and turned back to the house. “We can talk for a while, too, since you’ve gone through so much trouble to be here. Grandfather won’t be back for the rest of the day, so we have time. But once I tell you to leave, you have to leave, got it?”

Yuzu nodded and followed dutifully. As usual, she was floored by the absolute beauty of their home. It was spacious, luxurious, and looked as if none of its surfaces had been touched by anything other than a maid’s hands in years. She couldn’t imagine living in such a place.

Mei led them to the nearest bathroom—Yuzu imagined there had to be several on each floor—and began plucking the debris from Yuzu’s clothes and hair without comment. Her fingers brushed Yuzu’s cheek and lingered there a moment before her gaze fell to the floor, and she pulled her hand away.

“You can… do the rest yourself, I imagine,” she said and turned away.

Yuzu stuttered out an agreement and began to work at her clothes and hair, throwing the errant pieces of plant into the trash with unsteady hands. Her heart had skipped a painful beat at Mei’s touch. Why was it always so hard to think straight around her? A heavy silence ensued, and Yuzu furrowed her brows in concentration while working at her hair. Mei walked past and said to meet her in the kitchen; she would make them some tea while she waited.

Doubling over the sink, Yuzu slapped her forehead with a palm. She didn’t know how she’d imagined this happening, but it certainly hadn’t been going the way she’d hoped. So far, she’d managed to be unable to speak, nearly gotten caught by Mei’s grandfather, and was forced to hide in a bush only to make it out an absolute mess. She rose and regarded herself in the mirror. Yuzu planted a finger in the nose of her reflection. _You can do this. You have to, or you’re going to regret this day for the rest of your life._ She straightened her back and began viciously working to make herself presentable again.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Mei was sitting at a table with two cups of steaming tea set before her. She held one up to her lips and blew at the scalding liquid. Her dark eyes drifted to Yuzu as she strode over and sat beside her.

Yuzu reached for her cup and curled her fingers through its thin handle.

A deep breath. “Mei, I want you to know that I respect your decision. What you wrote in the letter you left for me…” She felt her throat constrict with the memory. “It was painful to read, but I want you to hear me out. Just this last time. Please.”

Mei couldn’t meet Yuzu’s pleading eyes. For the first time that day, Yuzu saw something in her cracking. The dour and haughty exterior that usually protected Mei from others was bending under Yuzu’s pressure, and she hoped it would be enough to get through to her.

“I’m listening,” Mei stated flatly and sipped from her tea.

Yuzu took a minute to gather her thoughts before she began. “So many times in your life, you’ve made decisions based on what you thought others wanted for you. With the school, your engagement, and your grades and the responsibilities that you took on every day. When we started dating, and we were happy together if only for that short while, I saw you begin to choose things for yourself. Sometimes it took you a while to learn, especially once you got your hands on that stupid notebook of mine, but you did learn. And you grew.”

She suddenly laughed. “You know, when you kissed my lips with your bear, I felt like I could die with happiness.” The smile faded and she shuffled her feet nervously under the table. “But that’s what makes this so hard. Because now that you’ve learned to choose for yourself, I’ve felt what it’s like for you to not choose _me._ ” Her voice faltered. She didn’t dare look up from the rippling surface of her tea.

A wavering breath. “So that’s why I came here. I needed to know for sure that you chose what _you_ wanted, and not what your family wanted for you. If I know that you’re pursuing your own happiness, then I can be content with that. Or, at least that’s what I’ve told myself. I want to be selfish and hold on to you, but I want what’s best for you. Because I love you.”

Yuzu let out a sigh with the last words, feeling as though she’d said her piece, she’d said enough, and all that was left was to know Mei’s feelings. Once and for all.

She finally looked up.

Mei held her head in her hands, tears running down her cheeks to fall onto the table and her neglected cup. Her shoulders hitched as she sobbed. “I—I don’t know anymore Yuzu.”

Yuzu reached to hold her, but hesitated, stopped. What did Mei _need_ in this moment? What Yuzu wanted was to hold her, kiss away the tears, but she’d already caused her so much pain. She didn’t want to hurt her more, so she stayed where she was and fought the urge to fly to her.

“There are just some things that we can’t choose, Yuzu. No matter how much we want to, there are things that people just won’t accept. And we’re one of those things. If the world can’t change, then _I_ have to, don’t I?”

She couldn’t stand it anymore. Yuzu rose from her seat and knelt beside Mei, enveloping her in a tight hug as the other girl cried. After a time, the crying ebbed away until she relaxed into Yuzu’s arms. Yuzu buried her face into Mei’s hair. Why did she have to smell so good?

“Then let’s change the world,” Yuzu whispered.

Mei’s head rose slowly and the two locked eyes.

“I’m sorry that I’ve never told you… how I really feel,” Mei said and raised a hand to cup Yuzu’s cheek. She leaned into it, pressing her lips into Mei’s palm.

“I love yo—”

Yuzu cut off Mei’s last word with a fierce kiss. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but then drifted closed as she melted into Yuzu and her hand reached up to entangle itself in her unruly, blonde hair. Yuzu deepened the kiss and their breath came in gasps when they separated, came back together again. They were parched creatures who’d finally found their oasis.

When they finally parted, their cheeks were flushed and their eyes clouded.

“So… your choice…?”

Mei smiled tenderly. “I choose you. I choose to change the world,” she said and leaned in for another kiss. It was careful at first, soft, but their hands began to wander, their hearts pounding harder in their chests as they drank deeply of the other.

More. They wanted more.

Reluctantly parting, they rose together from the table and made their way up to Mei’s room, their hands laced together the whole time. Yuzu’s mind raced, her legs not feeling entirely reliable as they ascended the stairs. She was happy, stunned, excited, scared. Every time they’d had a moment like this, when one or both was bared, vulnerable, something would happen to separate them; but this time, there was nothing keeping them apart.

All of that fell away after the door closed behind them and they came together again in another embrace. The two stumbled to the bed and Yuzu pushed Mei onto the soft sheets, held her down by the wrists. Mei’s breath hitched as Yuzu leaned down to kiss her neck, working her way up to nip at her ear. Yuzu smiled at the slight shiver her actions elicited from Mei. Working her way back down, she kissed Mei’s collarbone, her fingers working to slip the shirt over Mei’s head. With a flick of the wrist, Yuzu sent it flying across the room.

With feverish movements, Mei managed to free Yuzu of her shirt before the blonde bent low and resumed kissing trails along her pale skin. She couldn’t believe how beautiful Mei was. Every dip and curve, every movement and twitch made her want to touch every inch of her, mark her with her lips and teeth.

Yuzu moved her thigh between Mei’s legs and pushed up, pressing against her core. Mei moaned underneath her. Reaching underneath her back, Yuzu pinched Mei’s bra clasp together until it came undone and she could throw the frilly thing across the room to join the shirt. She didn’t hesitate to take one of Mei’s breasts in her hand, moving to press her lips to the other. So long. She’d wanted this for so long. Mei moved like a puppet at the end of a puppeteer’s strings, every movement from Yuzu commanding her body to move in a way that she couldn’t resist or reason with.

Starting up a slow rhythm with her thigh, Yuzu moved her attention back to Mei’s lips, humming contentedly as Mei struggled for breath underneath her.

“Your… bra…” Mei managed between kisses and Yuzu parted from her.

“You want to help me?” she offered in a low, heady tone and guided Mei’s hands to the small of her back. Mei’s hands lingered there before they eventually slid up along the curve of her spine and worked the bra free. Her eyes soaked in the sight of a bared Yuzu above her and she cupped her hands over her breasts, taking the nipples between her fingers and rolling them until they became stiff. Yuzu let her head fall back, taking it in.

“You’re beautiful,” Mei whispered as Yuzu took her hands and held them in hers.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuzu whispered back and slid Mei’s skirt past her knees, her ankles. Mei helped Yuzu with hers, and soon the two were sporting nothing but their ruined underwear and their necklace rings.

“When you asked me that night if I wanted to see inside you, and you said there were things there that would terrify and please me…” Yuzu began, and slid her hand under Mei’s underwear to touch the liquid heat that was gathering between her legs, “I wanted to tell you that I accept all of that. I love every part of you.”

And with those words, she let her fingers slide between Mei’s folds and bury themselves in her soft core. Mei let out a stifled yelp and brought up a hand to dig her teeth into. Yuzu never let her eyes leave Mei’s as she hastily pulled the underwear away. She could smell her and suddenly Yuzu couldn’t wait. She kissed Mei’s stomach, licking her skin as she trailed lower and lower until she took Mei’s clit into her mouth. Mei writhed underneath her, moaning without restraint now. She reached down and entangled her fingers in Yuzu’s hair, clenching to tight fists. Yuzu pumped her fingers in and out of her, curling them to press just right against where she knew it would make Mei lose her mind.

And lose her mind she did.

“I’m—I’m going to—ahh, ahh!” Mei barely managed the words before her back arched and her voice rose to high-pitched moans. Yuzu soaked in every detail. Mei’s thighs quivering on either side of her, Mei’s scent and taste in her mouth and nose, the noises that came, unrestrained, from her mouth.

Yuzu eased her pace and Mei slowly sank back down to the bed, her chest heaving, sweat forming a thin sheen on her body. She bit her lip and looked down at Yuzu, who rose and moved to plant a wet kiss on her lips.

“Yuzu,” Mei pressed a hand to Yuzu’s chest and pushed her away. “It’s… your turn.”

Though she seemed spent, she urged Yuzu to get on her back and focused her attention first on Yuzu’s breasts. It had been all good and well when Yuzu was in charge, but she felt a thrill of fear ripple down her spine at the other girl’s touch. Mei wasn’t hesitant, either, or shy about finding every spot that made Yuzu shiver with anticipation.

“Please, I don’t think I can stand…” Yuzu begged when Mei grabbed her panties by the teeth and dragged them down.

Mei’s dark eyes flashed with an almost sinister excitement as she pecked Yuzu’s clit, letting her tongue brush her for only a moment before backing away. Yuzu sat up suddenly, grabbed a fistful of Mei’s hair. She commanded with an intensity that she didn’t know she even possessed for Mei to eat her out until she came.

“Yes, ma’am,” Mei whispered and pressed her tongue to Yuzu’s clit. Yuzu flopped back onto the bed, her mind already afloat. Mei licked in thick swathes, opened her mouth and pushed her tongue as deep as she could go. She felt Yuzu’s walls tighten around her and slipped her fingers in, pounded into the girl relentlessly with first one, then two fingers.

Yuzu felt the rush coming, the brink, and plummeted over its edge with a moan. Her fingers clenched at the sheets as the waves swept over her.

Eventually, her breathing evened and Mei moved to lie by her side. They wrapped their arms about each other and listened to the other breathe for a time. Yuzu smiled, an almost drunken grin. She finally found out Mei’s feelings. She finally knew they could change the world.


End file.
